Only 20 more minutes
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: Jerome smiles slightly and says, "I never did catch your name."  "It's Mara." I reply, "Mara Jaffray."  "What a beautiful name." He says, causing me to blush. / AU Jara where Mara is working in a bar and one night, only 20 minutes before the end of her shift, a tall man with blond hair and drunken friends stumbles in and touches her heart.


**AN: Okay, hey guys:3 here I am with another AU Jara one shot :D I really enjoy writing these and hopefully you guys will like it:) if any of the characters, specifically Mick, seem Ooc, it's just because I need them like that for the story. **

**Also, if you read other stuff of mine, you may know that I'm in the middle of writing a long, jara multi chapter. At the moment I have terrible writers block and it's very irritating. Hopefully I'll be able to write some more of it soon though. **

**I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the oneshot :)**

**EDIT: I have tried to fix any grammatical and spelling errors that have been caused by autocorrect on my iPhone. If I've missed any then I'm very sorry.**

* * *

I look up from the bar that I am currently wiping and catch sight of the time on the large grandfather clock by the entrance of the pub. 1:10am. _Only 20 minutes left_, I think to myself, _20 minutes and I can escape. I can get home and read my book_. I stifle a yawn and my eyes rove across the pub, examining each customer. By the potted plants in the far corner are two older women, both wearing hideous leopard print cardigans, sobbing or laughing over their third bottle of wine.

A few feet away, just to the left, an old man sits, staring at his huge and empty pint glass. He looks up almost as if he feels my gaze on him and waves me over lazily. I plaster on my best cheerful smile and collect his glass, watching him stagger slightly out of the front door. I quickly wipe down his table and return the glass to behind the bar, placing it into the washing bowl. Rose, my fifty year old boss who owns the pub, wanders over to join me at the bar and smiles kindly. I smile back tiredly and pick up another glass, drying it quickly with my rag.

Suddenly the door bursts open and five men tumble in, looking completely pissed. "Hey gorgeous," the sporty looking blond yells at me, "Get us 5 beers!" I nod slightly as he staggers over to the bar, drunkenly slumping onto a bar stool. I quickly pull the beers, placing the five pints on the side, "That'll be £12.50." I say politely. He leans over and slaps a twenty pound note onto the counter, his stinking breath wafting across my face as he reaches up and catches a strand of my hair between his large fingers, "How much do you cost sweetheart?" I slap his hand away and shoot him a disgusted look.

"Hey lady no need to get your knickers in a twist. I was just asking?" The imbecile says, swaying drunkenly onto his feet. I push my hair back behind my ear and feel Rose move to stand beside me, "Ask again and you'll get barred son." She growls, folding her arms across her wide chest. The blond idiot rolls his eyes and stumbles back to the table carrying three of the beers.

I pick up the other two and follow him. I'm about to set them down on the table when one of his friends takes me gently by the arm and pushes me back slightly. "Look, I'm sorry about Mick. He's a bit of a meathead." The tall man says, leaning down slightly to whisper it in a hushed voice into my ear. I look up at him and smile at his random kindness. He doesn't seem quite as drunk as the others, he's definitely tipsy but I can see sanity in his mysterious blue eyes.

Suddenly I feel myself flying forward into the tall man, the beers falling out of my hands and covering both of us in alcohol. The glasses smash loudly on the floor and the two of us stumble together, me falling forward and the man falling back. I grab onto him in an attempt to keep my balance. The man stands up and pats me on the shoulder, moving around me and finding Mick there, hands outstretched, fingertips just inches from where I had just been.

Without a second of doubt, the tall man punches Mick in the faces. It's a strong punch, good enough to break his nose and loud enough that the dull, muted thudding sound echoes around the pub. Mick growls angrily and dives at the man, attempting the punch him in the stomach. The taller man just sidesteps out of the way and due to his drunken lack of balance, Mick pitches forward and slams into the table. He quickly pulls himself back up and swings a punch, catching the man's cheek. His blue eyes darken slightly and he grabs Mick by the front of his t-shirt and snarls, "Sober up Mick." before dropping him onto the floor.

"Jerome, man, are you okay?" A dark skinned man says, practically jumping out of his seat and examining his friends injuries.

"I'm fine Alf, don't worry. Eddie, Fabian, I expect the two of you can get Mick home alright." Jerome says, wiping some of the blood of his cheek. The two other men nod and stand up, looping their arms through Mick's and dragging him onto his feet.

"See you soon lads." The other blond haired man says, kicking open the door gently with an apologetic glance at me and dragging Mick out into the darkness. 'Alf' follows the three of them out, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow Jerome." Jerome waves at his friend and turns to me, his blue eyes lightening considerably as he says in a very gentlemanly manner, "Allow me to walk you home." I am about to protest but he continues, "After all the trouble we've caused, I think you deserve it. And besides, we both need to clean up a little bit." He finishes, gesturing at his bleeding cheek and my beer stained t-shirt. I look to Rose and she nods, ushering the two of us out of the door.

The cold night air swirls around me causing me to shiver slightly and wrap my arms around myself. Jerome looks down at me and slips out of his jacket, placing it over my shoulders gently.

"Thankyou." I whisper gratefully, slipping my arms into the warm sleeves. Jerome smiles slightly and says, "I never did catch your name."

"It's Mara." I reply, "Mara Jaffray."

"What a beautiful name." He says, causing me to blush.

"So. How old are you?" I ask awkwardly, cursing my lack of social skills.

"I'm twenty seven." He says casually, "And you?"

"Twenty six." I reply, looking up at his pale face. Under the soft moonlight, his blue eyes glitter slightly and the half smile he is wearing compliments the rest of his features perfectly. His tousled blond hair is catching in the wind and messily being blown around. I am forced to admit that Jerome is attractive. Very attractive.

"Where do you live Mara?" Jerome questions, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Only three streets away." I reassure him, unable to tear my eyes away from his handsome face. He chuckles slightly and the gap between us closes so that our arms are brushing together. His fingers drift past mine tantalisingly and I have to resist the urge to link mine in with his. I turn to face forward and attempt to concentrate on the route home instead of the handsome stranger next to me.

"What's your favourite book?" I ask, knowing that his answer is crucial.

"Hmm, that's a difficult one." Jerome replies, pondering the questions for a few moments before responding with, "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. It's so emotional and gripping. What about you?" I smile happily at his answer and reply, practically exploding with joy, "Ooh, I love the Harry Potter series too!"

Jerome smiles at me, a genuine, warm smile and I feel my heart flutter in my chest. _No way Mara, don't do this to yourself. _I scold myself_, Don't fall in love with a random stranger_.

I take a quick turn to the left and wait awkwardly beside the front door of my apartment, sliding the key into the lock. I open the door quickly and Jerome follows me as quietly as a ghost. I'm not sure why I trust him enough to allow him into my home but I just feel a natural connection to him. Besides, the man did just get injured because of me.

"Stay here." I say, pushing him gently down onto the worn, cracked leather sofa, "I'll grab the first aid kit." I dash out of the room and rummage through the kitchen drawers, scrambling through assorted cleaning supplies and random household items before I find the small, red first aid box.

I quickly walk through into the other room and take a seat on the sofa beside him. I open the box and grab an antiseptic wipe, opening it carefully and putting the wrapper on the arm of the sofa. I lean closer to Jerome and try not to get distracted by the fact that our faces are only inches away from one another. I gently wipe the soft cotton across his cheek, stopping every time he winces. The blood comes off very easily and I quickly dispose of the wipe and wrapper in my bin. I grab a suitable sized plaster and stick it softly over the gash on his cheek.

"There. All better." I say, pulling away slightly.

"Couldn't you have kissed it better?" Jerome says cheekily, raising one dark eyebrow.

I am suddenly hyper aware of how close we are, from the way my hand has come to rest naturally on his shoulder and how our faces are so close together, our eyes completely locked. I can't help but focus on Jerome's breath on my cheek, some sort of weird combination of alcohol, beer and chocolate. I quite like it though. His hand is resting lightly on my leg and I feel his breathing slow down as he realises what I have.

As naturally and slowly as breathing, we close the gap between us, our lips pressing together gently. Electric sparks shoot through my body and I scoot slightly closer to Jerome, wrapping the hand on his shoulder around the back of his neck. His head moves to fit better with mine and our kiss deepens, our desperate lips moving together in sync. My breathing speeds up and I open my eyes, not even consciously aware that I had closed them. With a soft exhale of breath, I pull my mouth away from Jerome's and move my head back slightly. Our eyes lock, blue on brown, and it feels nice. It feels right.

"I'm sorry. That was very forward of me." Jerome says, smiling slightly.

"It's fine." I reply, smiling back at him.

"Well, it's getting late. I should head home." Jerome says after an awkward pause.

"How far away do you live?"

"45 minutes on the bus then a half an hour walk." He says simply.

"I'm not letting you go all that way in the cold. Especially since it's my fault for dragging you back to my house. You can stay here tonight." I reply, holding his hand gently to keep him in the sofa.

"Mara, please. I've been enough trouble-"

"No arguments." I protest, meeting his eyes, "Besides, if you leave now... When will I see you again?"

"I'd give you my number." He says kindly, smiling at me.

"But would I call?" I answer winking at him.

"I don't know.. But I'd wait. I'd wait by the phone because you're worth the wait Mara." Jerome says, his ice blue eyes full of warmth and.. Love. I smile at his statement and kiss his cheek softly before darting off the sofa.

"Stay." I say kindly, pointing at him as I rush upstairs to grab a spare blanket and pillow.

I scramble through the cupboard (feeling a sense of deja vu) and pull out a thick blanket decorated with some swimming dolphins and numerous guide patches along with a soft white pillow in a purple pillowcase. I bound down the stairs and hear the front door click shut.

"Seriously?" I mutter under my breath, dropping the pillow and darting out of the front door, the blanket still wrapped around my arm.

"You never gave me your number." I yell at Jerome who is opening my gate, stepping out onto the pavement.

"I wrote it down."

"Where?"

"On your heart." He says soppily, winking at me, "It's on a post it note stuck to your fridge."

"You went in _my_ kitchen without _my_ permission?" I question, raising an eyebrow and walking towards him. "Well, shared kitchen actually."

"So not completely yours." He says, smiling at me.

"It's more mine than yours!" I protest, smiling at him, "Come back inside."

"I don't want to cause you trouble." Jerome says.

"Come inside." I say, batting my eyelashes.

"Goodnight Mara." He replies, kissing my cheek softly and walking away. I pause for a few moments and watch him walk away but then I run forward, my tights slipping on the cobblestones and my dress flapping around in the bracing wind. I catch up to Jerome and take his arm lightly, turning him to face me.

"What are you doing Mara?" He asks, confusion etched into his features.

"As a wise man once said to me, 'You're worth waiting for'." I reply, stretching onto my tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. We pull away from the kiss and Jerome rolls his eyes, linking his fingers through mine as the two of us stroll down the road.

I reach the front door of the house and push down on the handle. It doesn't budge. I press again, harder the time. Still no movement.

"Um.. We're locked out." I say, turning to Jerome, a guilty expression on my face. He quickly checks his watch and groans, "The last bus was ten minutes ago." I slump down onto the doorstep, angrily running my hands through my hair. I feel Jerome sit down next to me and his body heat is comforting in the cool night. He pries the blanket away from me and wraps it over my body. I quickly untuck some of it around wrap it around him, scooting closer to him and leaving my arm draped across his stomach. I drop my head onto Jerome's shoulder and feel my heavy eyelids flutter closed.

"You mentioned it being a shared flat?" Jerome says, his quiet voice breaking the darkness and silence.

"Amber. But she won't be home until tomorrow morning. She went over to Joy and Patricia's house for a party."

"You sound a tad bitter about that, weren't you invited?" Jerome asks kindly.

"I was but I had stupid work." I respond sadly.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of today." Jerome says.

"Oh yeah," I whisper, opening my eyes and looking up at him, "What?"

"You met me." I roll my eyes and push his shoulder lightly, chuckling under my breath.

"See, I lightened the mood." He says, holding back laughter. Suddenly I can't hold it in any longer and the loud peals burst out of me, my joyous laughter disturbing the silence of the night. Jerome joins in and his deeper, manly laugh only causes me to giggle harder. I don't even know why we're laughing. We're locked out of my house in the freezing cold. But we're laughing.

I gasp quickly in an attempt to get my breath back and find myself burying my face into Jerome's shoulder. My eyes slip closed and I feel myself become lighter. My sense if hearing becomes fuzzy and I vaguely hear Jerome whisper, "Goodnight Mara." before kissing me on the forehead. I quickly slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Amber shrieks loudly, rudely awakening me from my surprisingly pleasant sleep. I turn slightly to my right and see that Jerome's eyes are flickering open and recognition is dawning in them.

"We got locked out." I say to Amber, standing up and stretching my stiff, aching muscles.

"Why didn't you just call me?" She questions, looking suspiciously between Jerome and I.

"My phone is inside." I reply, holding out a hand for Jerome to hold onto as he pulls himself up. He bounces forward and kisses me on the cheek gently before waltzing away down the road.

"Call me!" He yells over his shoulder, cheesily blowing me a kiss. I catch it and pretend to swoon causing him to wink playfully at me. I dash inside the house and peel the post it note off the fridge, dialling the number quickly.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi Jerome. It's Mara."


End file.
